Indeed
by KakaIru
Summary: -HIATUS/PAUSA- Lo perdió una vez, pero Dios estuvo de acuerdo en darle una segunda oportunidad. Sólo esparaba que en esta ocasión no lo echara a perder. GaaLee.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Indeed

**Pareja:** Gaara/Lee

**Estado:** Incompleto

**N/A:** Esta es una historia vieja, muy muy vieja, que tenía entre el polvo de mi pc. Hoy la vi y me pareció bastante linda (aunque incompleta), así que decidí compartirlo. Este es el primer capítulo. El segundo lo escribía en un procesador online que colapsó y me borró la información, así que no sé en qué momento termine esta historia. De todos modos espero que la disfruten!

* * *

**_Indeed_**

Ellos habían peleado.

Una pelea fuerte, de palabras hirientes y miradas asesinas. Lee había sido terco (siempre lo era) y había defendido su punto. Gaara había hecho otro tanto, discutiendo de la forma en que siempre lo hacía, en voz baja y sin alterarse, cosa  
contraria a Lee, quien lanzaba gritos al aire y gesticulaba de forma excesiva.

Entonces Gaara había usado su arena, simplemente porque Lee había aconsejado irse a pasar la noche junto a su amado Gai-sensei. Pero el ninja del desierto no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su pareja irse, con su maestro o con el que fuese. Talvez fue por la enorme fuerza que había usado el pelirrojo en su técnica, o talvez fue la mirada glaciar que le dirigió a Lee, pero el otro no pudo sino responder con la misma violencia, volviendo nada la peligrosa arena.

Gaara le había mirado, enfadado por la osadía del otro.

Lee le había devuelto la mirada, y dicha mirada se mostraba airada, ofendida y muy molesta.

Y ahí había quedado todo. Porque Lee y Gaara se habían enfrascado en una lucha sin cuartel, entre Ataúdes del Desierto y Konoha Senpus. Media Konoha se había despertado a medianoche, aunque ya todos estabas más que acostumbrados a las constantes y rutinarias peleas entre el disparejo par. Pero… esta pelea, no había sido normal.

Esta vez se habían dicho palabras cortantes, dolorosas, devastadoras. En esta ocasión habían sido más crueles que de costumbre, obviando los malos entendidos y destilando un veneno sin precedentes. Y no era que no se amaran, al contrario, se amaban demasiado. Gaara lo sabía, Lee también, ambos estaban plenamente conscientes de que lo único que hacían era jugar con el amor que ambos sentían, siendo sus explosivas personalidades lo que más chocara.

-Eres… eres un idiota… G-Gaara…- dijo Lee respirando agitadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando a una velocidad impactante; por primera vez su ceño fruncido en verdadero enojo.

-También tú lo eres- respondió el pelirrojo de forma pausada y suave, mitigando el dolor en sus costillas debido a las fuertes patadas de su amante.

Talvez las circunstancias no eran favorecedoras, talvez el calor, el entrenamiento, los sucesos ocurridos horas antes, o quién sabe por qué razón, pero Lee sentía que toda su infinita paciencia se había convertido en polvo, un polvo fino y delicado que caía por su hombro, al igual que esa arena que había aprisionado sus miembros con fría determinación.

¿Por qué Gaara tenía que ser tan celoso? ¿Tan posesivo? ¿Por qué no aceptaba explicaciones? ¡No era como que Lee había aceptado de buena gana ir a esa misión en cubierto junto a Sakura y fingir que eran una pareja! ¡¡Y el beso había sido accidental!! Pero por más que Lee había repetido incansablemente que se trataba de una equivocación, de un pequeño incidente desafortunado, Gaara no quería entenderlo, permanecía ciego en su propia ira, en su propia inseguridad…

¿Y si Lee aún amaba a esa molesta pelirrosa? Esa era la enorme duda de Gaara. ¡Pero no! ¡Se negaba a pensar en eso! Dios, su pecho dolía tanto al pensar en ello. Porque finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Lee simplemente iba a terminar enloqueciéndolo, sin la posibilidad de estar con él pero tampoco sin él. ¡Loco! ¡Así iba a acabar!

Y vaya que odiaba lastimar a Lee; literalmente le partía el alma, pero ver la forma en la que su amado pelinegro defendía a esa mujerzuela (en su opinión) pelirrosa era suficiente para hacerle perder los estribos.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Gaara perdiendo, por momentos, el temple. Su cabeza parecía querer estallar…- No te soporto… no te soporto…

Estas palabras destrozaron a Lee. Y estas mismas palabras, tan flagrantemente falsas, lo lastimaron más que nunca. ¿Por qué tenían que pelear? ¿Por qué tenían que terminar de esta forma?

-¡Pues bien!- estalló el Amo del Taijutsu- Si no me soportas entonces ¡perfecto! ¡Me marcharé y así no tendrás que aguantarme más!- y era mentira, lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, pero la furia era enorme, cegaba sus ojos y tergiversaba sus palabras.

Gaara se mordió los labios.

-Pues bien, ¿a qué esperas?- susurró con suma malicia- Márchate con ella- escupió con desdén-, no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida.

-¿De veras?- inquirió Lee de forma altanera (cosa muy poco común en él).

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, como de costumbre, y su rostro se compuso mágicamente, sus ojos fríos, distantes, como los de un dios sobre la tierra; un dios vengador y rencoroso.

-Desearía que no volvieras nunca…

Y esta fue la frase detonante. Lee había abierto los ojos con suma sorpresa, negándose a creer estas palabras. ¡Pero bien! ¡Se iría! ¡Y así lo hizo! No tuvo necesidad de hacer una maleta, simplemente salió de la habitación y se fue hacia quién sabe qué lugar. Herido, sí, tan profundamente herido. Corriendo a toda velocidad las lágrimas desaparecían, se borraban de su rostro como si nunca hubieran estado allí. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que salirle tan mal? ¡Con lo mucho que él amaba a Gaara!

Su cuerpo se contraía en espasmos temblorosos, sus ojos ardían, su garganta dolía. Se sentía tan… impotente. Pensar, de pronto, que las cosas entre Gaara y él pudiesen terminar. Y las palabras de Gaara eran… como puñales, fatales armas directo a su corazón. Su amado pelirrojo había dicho que no le importaba lo que le sucediera, lo que hiciera. Seguramente su partida no le afectaría (por más que le doliese pensarlo). Muy probablemente Gaara le superaría rápidamente, talvez incluso le olvidara, se enamorara de otra persona y se paseara frente a sus ojos con su nueva pareja.

¡Y resultaba tan impensable!

Finalmente llegó a casa de su sensei. Si, Gai siempre estaba ahí para él, Gai nunca lo lastimaría, con él estaba a salvo de las cruentas palabras de su koibito.

-¡Lee!- exclamó Gai con suma preocupación al encontrarse con el congestionado rostro de su alumno predilecto.

No necesitó hacer preguntas, únicamente sentir el lastimado cuerpo de Lee abrazarse a él con fuerza era suficiente para entender que algo malo (realmente malo) había pasado, y a juzgar por las heridas, la hora y la cantidad de arena que llevaba encima, seguramente el asunto tenía que ver con Gaara.

Gai suspiró.

Bendita la hora en la que Lee se había enamorado de una persona tan inestable y violenta…

No pensó demasiado en ello, ni siquiera en la ira rencorosa que de pronto sintió hacia el pelirrojo, en cambio abrazó a Lee con más fuerza y lo guió dentro de su departamento.

Y le escuchó llorar toda la noche, quejarse de su mala suerte, vociferar acerca de lo enfadado que estaba y finalmente sollozar lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que… lo necesitaba.

Por su lado Gaara no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Los golpes de Lee ahora se sentían como fuego ardiente sobre su piel, y no era el hecho en sí, los golpes, sino las palabras. Había dolor en la mirada de Lee, había decepción, ¿pero cómo podía Gaara combatir esa inseguridad que sentía?

Aún podía recordar ese desastrozo beso entre su amante y Sakura. No le importó si había sido un accidente o no, el asunto es que los suaves, tersos y deseables labios de su Lee habían tocado los pecaminosos, horribles y despreciables de esa chica. ¿Qué importaba la explicación? ¡No había explicación lo suficientemente buena o razonable que justificara ese contacto indebido entre ellos dos! Y al ver esa escena… ese pequeño beso… ese sonrojo en las mejillas de Lee… era como si todo su mundo se derrumbara.

¡No era justo! ¡Nada de lo que les sucedía era justo! ¡Él odiaba lastimar a Lee! Y sin embargo no había podido controlarse. Primero un puño, luego otro, y habían llegado a eso…

Gaara tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y sus costillas se quejaron ante tal acción.

Pero incluso ese dolor físico no era tan importante. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir semejantes palabras? ¿Que no le importaba lo que Lee hiciera? ¡Imposible! Él más que nadie sabía que, no importando sus esfuerzos, resultaba impensable poder dejar a su amante del trabajo duro. Por Kami, lo extrañaba tanto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel, tan hiriente en ocasiones, al punto de llegar a esos extremos? Pero Lee… él había sido terco, ¡y se había ido! ¡Era su responsabilidad!

Él había tomado la decisión de irse y Gaara, por más que le necesitara a su lado, no le iba a pedir que regresara junto a él.

Después de todo él era Kazekage Gaara, y su orgullo hacía honor a su nombre…

Esa noche fue la más difícil, espantosa, insufrible y triste que alguna vez hubieran soportado tando Lee como Gaara. Decir que no habían podido dormir sería simplemente recalcar lo obvio. Se sentían tan… extraños. Verse, no verse, amarse, extrañarse… Realmente no entendían nada. ¿Por qué debían pelear luego de haber soportado tanto tiempo juntos, luego de casi tres años de relación?

Pero la calma parecía negada para ambos jóvenes.

No, definitivamente, ellos no podrían descansar, o al menos, no hasta que dejaran las cosas en claro…

Hasta que ambos pidieran…

… perdón.

**xXxXxXx**

Así de rápida e intempestiva surgieron las cosas la noche anterior, asimismo el sol apareció, renuentemente, en la lejanía, alumbrando cálidamente hasta el lugar más recóndito de la aldea. Pero ni siquiera todo el calor del mundo podía calentar al usualmente frío pelirrojo; la única persona que podía conseguirlo simplemente no estaba allí.

Lentamente Gaara tomó sus raídas vestimentas (recordando los sucesos pasados) y las reemplazó por un nuevo e impecable atuendo. La arena había vuelto a cubrir su cuerpo, su rostro convertido, una vez más, en una máscara fría y sin emociones. No había en él ni un ápice de tristeza ni de arrepentimiento, aunque por dentro fuese todo lo contrario.

Por una parte sentía una terrible soledad, mucho más terrible e insoportable que antes, pero a contraparte sentía que su orgullo le impedía pedir perdón, después de todo no había sido su culpa. Lee se había besado con la pelirrosa; Lee le había dado el primer puño; Lee había tomado la decisión de irse… Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Lee siempre había dado el primer paso.

Lee se le había declarado, años atrás, y ni siquiera había vacilado cuando el mismo Gaara le apartara con su arena (y no de forma amigable precisamente) aludiendo su aparentemente extraño comportamiento a una más de sus ridiculeces; pero Lee no se había rendido y, tras mucha insistencia, había obtenido la primera sonrisa de Gaara; Lee había sido el primero en robarle un beso y, por supuesto, huir por su vida; y sin embargo Lee casi había entregado esa misma vida por él cuando un ninja enemigo casi asesinara a Gaara con un kunai envenenado; Lee había sido el primero en sacar lágrimas sinceras al Kazekage; Lee había sido el primero en obtener, de forma pacífica, un beso lleno de profundo amor por parte del pelirrojo; Lee incluso había sido el primero a la hora de sugerir que su papel en la relación podía ser de "uke" y bien Gaara podía ser el "seme"; y, finalmente, Lee había sido el primero en demostrarle, una y otra vez, lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pero ahora estaban simplemente así… y Gaara se sentía morir.

-Oe, Gaara-chan, ¿por qué tan distraído?- interrumpió una chillona y alegre voz los pensamientos del representante de Suna.

El pelirrojo contempló de forma ausente al chico frente a él, con la inacabable sonrisa en los labios y la actitud resuelta. Estuvo a punto de suspirar pero se vio sin las fuerzas necesarias para ello. Pensar en Lee lo agotaba mentalmente.

-Naruto- fue su simple, escueto y torpe saludo.

El rubio le miró con cara extrañada. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algo había sucedido, por supuesto, conocía a Gaara lo suficiente como para percatarse de cada pequeño cambio en la actitud de su amigo. Mmm… así que tendrían que hablar seriamente…

Pues bien.

-Ne, Gaara-chan- el pelirrojo ni se molestó en recriminarle por ese 'chan' que tanto lo fastidiaba, en cambio simplemente dejó que sus frías pupilas se dirigieran al cuerpo del otro-, ¿me invitas a desayunar?

Gaara asintió.

**xXxXxXx**

Lee abrió sus adoloridos ojos, hinchados de tanto llorar, casi sin voz y con los ánimos por los suelos. Sus oscuras orbes se pasearon por la habitación en la que se encontraba y enseguida reconoció el inmejorable gusto de su sensei. Sin duda era su cuarto, las cortinas verdes lo evidenciaban, al igual que las paredes verdes, las sábanas verdes y, en fin… todo verde.

Suspiró.

-¡Lee!- le llamó Gai desde la cocina- ¡Ya que te levantaste aprovecha y alístate para desayunar! ¡No debes desperdiciar tu Juventud!

El pequeño (que esta vez lucía diminuto) chico asintió lentamente y se levantó de la cama. En su camino al baño se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo entero que le devolvía una vista desastroza de sí mismo. De hecho resultaba bastante desesperanzador contemplarse: el rostro lastimado, ojeroso, triste, y al contraste las ropas holgadas de su sensei, verdes y limpias, esplendorosas. Sus ojos se humedecieron peligrosamente. Odiaba llorar.

-¡¡Lee!!

Ante el segundo llamado de su maestro el chico no pudo sino apresurarse.

Vaya día pesado que le esperaba…

**xXxXxXx**

Gaara llevó un poco de la deliciosa comida a sus labios y saboreó el caliente, revitalizador ramen que Naruto tanto adoraba. Finalmente, y como había pensado, habían terminado en el Ichiraku, aunque contrario de lo que Gaara pensaba el rubio no estaba hablando sin parar sobre temas diversos, al contrario, se concentraba en devorar cada plato de ramen que colocaban frente a él. De hecho el pelirrojo ni se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo tomando una comida tan pesada a esa hora de la mañana, no por nada su adorado koi solía preparar platos de curry para el desayuno, los cuales el mismo Gaara debía probar, examinar y calificar, según las reglas del propio Lee.

Sólo en ese momento Gaara se puso a reflexionar en lo maravillosos que eran sus días con Lee. La forma sonriente en la que lo despertaba cada mañana, con un beso en la mejilla o en la frente, la manera en que trataba siempre de atenderlo, ya fuese preparándole el desayuno o la comida que llevaría para sus misiones, y todo era casi perfecto, con las pequeñas peleas que eran simplemente para deshacerse de la monotonía y que usualmente acababan en una buena ronda de sexo y palabras de amor susurradas al oído.

-Ne, Gaara- le llamó el rubio como al descuido pero evitando en todo momento el contacto visual-, ¿problemas en el paraíso?- bromeó.

Pero el pelirrojo simplemente no estaba para bromas. Naruto lo entendió y comprendió entonces que las cosas eran bastante serias.

-Mmm… ¿Es por lo de Sakura?- adivinó, y por el tenso silencio por parte del otro chico dedujo que estaba en lo correcto- Bueno, tú sabes que el 'cejotas' te ama, ¿no?

Gaara no respondió a esto.

-Yo estaba ahí, ¿sabes?- explicó Naruto de forma calmada y suave- Realmente fue un error. Además… Sakura-chan está saliendo con Sai, o algo así…

Ante la mención de ese nombre el pelirrojo se detuvo, frenando hasta su respiración.

-Yo…- su voz inexpresiva captó la atención de su mejor amigo; Naruto le miraba fijamente ahora- no lo sé. Lee es… muy diferente a mí. ¿Por qué me siento así? Lee-kun me está volviendo loco…

Ante esto Naruto no pudo sino sonreír, e incluso reprimir una carcajada. Resultaba bastante cómico, ver a ese antiguo asesino despiadado sufrir simplemente por estar terriblemente enfermo de 'Amor'. Naruto lo habría entendido hace tres años, cuando la relación entre Gaara y Lee se había formalizado, ¿pero luego de tanto tiempo aún seguía comportándose como si fuese la primera vez? Sin duda alguna el pelirrojo era un inocente, a su modo, por supuesto.

-¿Qué tan mala fue esta discusión?- inquirió de pronto el futuro Hokage de la Villa de la Hoja.

-Le dije que desearía que nunca volviera- reconoció Gaara, apenado por su propia forma de ser, tan dañina incluso para él mismo.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar su respuesta.

-Bueno, supongo que no pudiste controlarte- dijo revolviéndose los cabellos-, ¡pero descuida!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa-El teme y yo solíamos tener siempre ese tipo de peleas. Jajaja deberías habernos visto, menos mal que la mansión del teme es enorme, porque más de una remodelación nos ha costado. La cara de Tsunade era digna de un cuadro, que siempre terminaba con ganas de ahorcarnos- recordó con júbilo el rubio la infinidad de veces en las que él y Sasuke habían terminado prácticamente en el hospital, pero al final siempre acababan haciendo las pases.

Se instaló de pronto un pequeño silencio. Pero no un silencio incómodo, sino más bien uno aprehensivo, dándole tiempo al pelirrojo de pensar en su situación, en los pequeños y grandes errores cometidos.

-Talvez…- aconsejó Naruto- talvez deberías ir a pedirle disculpas- y ante la mirada inquisitiva del otro tuvo que explicarse un poco más-. Ya sabes. El teme y yo somos las personas más tercas que hay, pero al final uno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso y pues… yo no podía esperar a que fuese siempre Sasuke así que… Además, estoy seguro de que si vas con el cejotas él mismo se disculpará- auguró con una enorme sonrisa zorruna.

Gaara se permitió también una pequeña, diminuta, ínfima y esporádica sonrisa. Talvez, y sólo talvez, Naruto tenía razón.

No.

¡¿A quién trataba de engañar?! Era más que obvio que el otro tenía razón. Pero era tan difícil.

-¡Vamos, Gaara, hazlo por Lee!- gritó el rubio dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciéndole casi caerse de bruces.

Al darse cuenta de su error Naruto se congeló en su sitio. Mierda. Pero en vez de alguna reacción violenta, Gaara simplemente asintió, dejó en la mesa una considerable cantidad de dinero para pagar el "desayuno" y se marchó silenciosamente. Y esto fue suficiente 'gracias' para Naruto. Y realmente él… deseaba que Gaara y Lee no pelearan, porque él más que nadie había sido testigo de la cantidad de problemas que la pareja había tenido que sortear para llegar a ese punto en concreto.

Y, aunque no lo admitiera tan abiertamente, él también quería ver a Gaara feliz, a ese malhumorado pelirrojo que únicamente  
junto a Lee era capaz de mostrar algo más que su cara estoica y sin emociones.

**xXxXxXx**

Con pasos lentos y calmados Gaara se dirigió hacia el departamento de Gai-sensei, lugar donde indudablemente debía encontrarse su adorado Amo del Taijutsu. Justo en ese momento no lograba entender cómo es que ellos habían peleado de esa forma, cómo pudieron haberse dicho semejantes palabras. Y de tan sólo recordarlo un enorme peso trancaba su respiración, un dolor en el pecho que le recordaba definitivamente todos aquellos días de sufrimiento absoluto, por supuesto, días en los cuales aún no conocía a Lee; pero finalmente había despertado de toda esa locura y había sido capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos por ese chico.

Lee se había convertido en todo lo que él buscaba. Su principio y su final, lo único que necesitaba, todo de lo que dependía. Ese simple chico de hermosos ojos negros, profundos, de un efecto desvastadoramente bello, era todo su mundo.

Por eso le parecía toda una tontería molestarse con él, por más cosas que hubiesen ocurrido. De hecho, justo en ese instante, recordaba la primera pelea que Lee y él habían tenido, tanto tiempo atrás. Ese día nunca lo olvidaría, porque ese día había aprendido una valiosa lección: "los amantes pelean y no por ello dejan de amarse".

Esas palabras se las había dicho Temari. Por supuesto, la chica era sabia en todas esas cosas del amor. En esa primera ocasión Lee y él habían discutido por una tontería. Gaara era demasiado sobreprotector y Lee ya estaba harto de toda esta delicada protección, siendo que Gaara no le daba respiro, siempre protegiéndolo, durante los entrenamientos, en sus luchas contra Neji, ¡incluso durante las misiones! El pelirrojo se había encargado de seguir a Lee en cada misión, asegurándose de que nada malo le pasara, interviniendo en sus peleas de ser necesario.

Por supuesto, para su dramático amante, todo esto resultaba simplemente 'insoportable'. Y, de mala manera, Gaara había comprendido que lo peor que se puede hacer a Lee es tratarlo como si fuese un niñito inútil. Y esto mismo le había hecho entender el especialista en taijutsu una tarde, cuando, harto por completo de la situación, había soltado un grito nada relacionado con todo su asunto de la 'juventud'.

Ese día Gaara le había observado, alucinado por la reacción.

Finalmente Lee había explicado suave y calmadamente que él no era un inútil ni mucho menos, había sobrevivido muchísimas batallas, incluso había conseguido salir con vida en un enfrentamiento al mismísimo Gaara. ¿No era esa prueba suficiente de su fortaleza?

-No- había respondido Gaara en tono calmo, por supuesto, poniendo a prueba la paciencia del pelinegro.

-Pero Gaara-kun, no puedes protegerme siempre…- le había hecho entender Lee.

-Sí puedo- la voz de Gaara había sido insistente, decidida, dispuesto a cumplir una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo al momento de aceptar los sentimientos de su chico-. Dije que te protegería siempre, Lee. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.

-¡Pero no lo necesito!- había exclamdo Lee completamente ofuscado por la cabezonería de su pareja.

Ante esta explosión de sentimientos Gaara frunció el entrecejo, nada complacido porque Lee le llevara la contraria y le desobedeciera de esa forma.

-Esto no está en discusión, Lee- había admitido finalmente.

Pero Lee no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, porque la situación con Gaara se tornaba insostenible, imposible de sobrellevar. Incluso ya le daba miedo avisarle cada vez que tenía una misión, temía que su obsesivo novio le siguiera (como normalmente hacía) y lo mantuviera alejado de toda la acción encerrándolo en un ataúd de arena (como normalmente ocurría) hasta que el pelirrojo hubiese acabado con sus enemigos. Esto para Lee era simplemente un insulto en toda regla, por supuesto, él trataba de no tomarlo de esa forma.

-Gaara, ¿acaso crees que soy más débil que tú?- había preguntado Lee rozando el límite de su paciencia.

El pelirrojo sólo le había mirado, fijamente, dando a entender… nada.

-¡Gaara!- le había reprendido el pelinegro- ¡No soy un debilucho!

-Voy a protegerte- toda una afirmación por parte de Gaara y Lee había estallado por vez primera.

-¡¡No quiero!!- había gritado a pleno pulmón, dispuesto a marcharse de allí en ese mismo momento, pero la mano de Gaara sosteniendo su muñeca lo había detenido en el acto. Lee miró este hecho como un acto más de sobreproteccionismo, por lo que su única reacción había sido zafarse con suma violencia, terminando su puño estampado contra el duro rostro de su amante.

Gaara había abierto los ojos con sorpresa.

Lee le había contemplado un par de segundos para luego salir corriendo hacia ninguna parte.

Esa fue la primera pelea que ambos tuvieron y Gaara, sinceramente, no hubiese querido repetir esa experiencia. Los tres días durante los cuales Lee lo había evadido y rehuido de su presencia, habían sido devastadores. Y no lo comprendía, se había sentido confundido. Era la primera vez que Lee y él peleaban. Frente a él se mostraba un mundo completamente diferente, completamente nuevo, oscuro, un tanto macabro, y muy, muy, muy doloroso.

Fue una noche que Temari lo encontró, de cara a la Luna, como usualmente se le encontraba si estaba de malhumor, o triste por alguna razón. La chica había tomado asiento a su lado, sin decir nada, simplemente esperando el momento exacto en el que su hermano menor le contase todo. Y así mismo había sido. Gaara había dicho todo lo ocurrido, y al término de toda la historia la rubia no había hecho sino sonreír y abrazar cariñosamente a su hermanito.

-Entiendo como te sientes Gaara- había dicho la chica con dulce voz femenina-, pero todas las parejas discuten, es completamente normal- al decir estas palabras el pelirrojo la había observado, un tanto intimidado por lo que decía pero dispuesto a entender un poco más de qué se trataba todo ese tema del amor-. De hecho, si una pareja logra superar todos estos problemas, es una prueba del amor tan grande y poderoso que sienten.

Ante estas últimas palabras todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido para Gaara. Por supuesto, nada bueno viene fácil. El amor de su Lee-kun no era cosa sencilla, también podía tener sus malos días, como todo. ¡Entonces eso no quería decir que ya no le quisiera más!

-Entiendo- había susurrado Gaara conteniendo el aliento, su desaforado corazón repicando contra sus oídos.

¡Realmente entendía! Ahora comprendía un poco más lo que hacían las parejas, lo que las envolvía, todo ese ambiente que representaba el amor. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era completamente lógico…

-Entonces- había dicho Temari con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice- ¿no deberías hacer algo?

Gaara había asentido y, esa misma noche, se encontraba el departamento de Lee.

Y, definitivamente, Gaara hubiese esperado cualquier reacción menos aquella. Porque con tan sólo poner un pie dentro del pequeño departamento, Lee se había lanzado sobre sus brazos, con pequeñas y brillantes lágrimas mojando sus sonrosadas mejillas. Gaara lo había abrazado, por supuesto, con todas sus fuerzas, estrechándolo contra su pecho como si su vida entera dependiera de ello.

-Gomen ne, Gaara-kun-había reconocido Lee posando en él sus enormes ojos negros que esa noche, según recordara, brillaban más que nunca-. No quise golpearte… Yo… me arrepiento mucho. Te extrañé tanto…

Esta última frase seguida de un estremecimiento, y Lee había puesto más fuerza en aquel abrazo, nuevamente tibias lágrimas rodando por sus ojos del color de la noche. Gaara casi había sonreído, porque las palabras de Temari cobraban sentido en ese instante.

-Te amo tanto- había dicho Lee restregándose contra su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en las suaves ropas de su amante.

-Yo también te amo- Gaara había besado sus cabellos tiernamente, encerrándolo más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo en su interior todos aquellos sentimientos que emergían cada vez que pensaba en Lee. Lo adoraba, simple y sencillamente, ese chico era todo para él.

-No quiero que peleemos nunca más- había pedido Lee en tono infantil.

-Todas las parejas pelean- ante estas palabras el pelinegro le había observado, sorprendido-, pero nuestro amor puede superarlo todo- esta frase digna de haber sido dicha por el amo del taijutsu.

Lee había abierto los ojos al máximo, a punto de mostrar una gigantesca sonrisa.

-¡¡Gaara-kun!!- besando sus labios con fuerza.

Ambos se habían fundido en un beso cargado de todo el amor que sentían, de la pasión que contenían sus cuerpos, de todo aquel sentimiento de necesidad que habían experimentado esos tres días de separación. ¡Dios! ¡Se habían extrañado tanto!

A partir de ese momento ellos habían hecho el tácito pacto de no separarse por nada del mundo, e incluso pelear de vez en cuando, lo normal, a pesar de que las peleas de los otros no eran tan ruidosas ni peligrosas como las de ellos. Y habían estado bien todo esos días, esos años lejanos, maravillosos y plenos. Claro, esta había sido una nueva discusión pero… ¿por qué razón no habrían de superarla también?

Con este pensamiento en mente, Gaara alzó la vista y se encontró a sí mismo frente a la casa del mentor de su amante. Tratando de recomponer su rostro ante la mueca de desagrado que se había apoderado de sus facciones, el pelirrojo se acercó a la puerta de madera. Tocó levemente, esperando por alguna respuesta, pero sólo le llegó el silencio del otro lado. Un tanto molesto volvió a tocar, a pesar de que no sentía ningún tipo de chakra proveniente de la morada.

Soltó un supiro.

Dispuesto a devolverse por donde había venido, sus ojos aguamarina se enfocaron en un cuerpo delgado, tembloroso y de mirada apenada, tímida y que, a pesar de su inusual color, resultaba en extremo cándida.

-K-Kazekage-sama- murmuró la tierna Hinata con el lindo rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza de tener que hablar frente a otra persona.

El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio, mirándole fijamente, inconscientemente taladrándole con la mirada, haciendo a Hinata sonrojarse más furiosamente, agachar los ojos y enfocar sus asustadiza mirada en el duro suelo.

-Hyuga…- llamó el Kazekage con su usual voz monótona, logrando así que Hinata pegara un brinco y le mirara asustada- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

La chica estuvo batallando consigo misma un par de minutos. Su rostro pasó por todos los matices de rojos habidos y por haber, cada uno más potente y chillón que la tonalidad anterior. A esas alturas de haber conocido a la chica (aunque fuese de vista), Gaara ya se había hecho a la idea de que las cosas tenían que serle, técnicamente, arrebatadas. En todo caso, si Hinata no decía nada, estaría prácticamente asintiendo.

Un nuevo suspiro.

-¿Sobre Lee?- inquirió el Kage alzando una imaginaria ceja.

Nuevamente Hinata no respondió, pero Gaara intuyó (más o menos) que era sobre ello que quería hablar. Y Gaara supo que, con un poco de suerte, talvez lograría obtener algo de información antes de que el día terminara.

-¿Qué pasa con Lee-kun?- preguntó Gaara con paciencia y, contra todo pronóstico, la chica respondió.

-L-Lee-san está…- ante el mencionado nombre la mirada de Gaara brilló, y reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de apresurar a la chica para que hablara de una buena vez- L-Lee-san está…

-'Lee-san está'- le apresuró esta vez Gaara perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Al escuchar el tono tan peligroso del Kage, Hinata no pudo sino cerrar los ojos con fuerza, inhalar profundamente y hablar.

-L-Lee-san está de misión… c-con Neji-kun…- Gaara podría haber alzado otra ceja ante el mencionado Hyuga, sin embargo sólo permaneció impasible como siempre.

-Quieres decir con todo el equipo, ¿no?- añadió con tono peligroso.

Hinata asintió débilmente y Gaara dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Así que de misión…

Bueno, eso era algo que no se podía arreglar ¿o sí? Gaara podría haber salido en dirección al destino de la misión de Lee y encontrarle antes de que la tarde cayera, pero realmente prefirió ni intentarlo.

Así que únicamente pudo esperar a su amado chico sin saber que, las pocas horas de tranquilidad que poseía en ese momento, se esfumarían como la bruma en cuanto Lee volviera a la aldea. Sus ojos aguamarina taladraron el hermoso cielo; soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a descansar cerca de las zonas de entrenamiento. Y allí, ajeno a lo que sucedía, Gaara, sin darse cuenta, perdió lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

**xXxXxXx**

Cuando la comitiva del Equipo Gai puso los pies en Konoha, tanto Izumo como Kotetsu dieron un respingo a causa de la impresión; y no era para menos. Ellos jamás de los jamases habían visto tremenda mueca de infelicidad y tristeza en la Bestia Verde de Konoha. Y… ¿era su imaginación o la chica del equipo lloraba amargamente? ¿Y el Hyuga? ¿Era ese un rostro indudablemente triste, ausente, apagado y hasta pesaroso?

Todas estas preguntas asaltaron al usual dúo, pero una más importante invadió sus mentes:

¿Dónde estaba Rock Lee?

Izumo estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero su rostro se desconfiguró en una mueca extraña al percatarse del bulto de considerable tamaño que sostenía Gai entre sus manos. Un bulto vendado y húmedo de… sangre. El guardián de Konoha abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender que aquel mechón de cabello negro no pertenecía a otro más que a Lee.

-Gai…- susurró Kotetsu con sumo pesar, agachando la cabeza ante la dura imagen que guiaba sus pasos hacia la oficina de Tsunade…

A partir de ese momento la aldea completa se llenó de la tristeza más estremecedora en mucho tiempo…

**xXxXxXx**

Gaara no supo lo que sucedía hasta que sus temblorosos pasos lo llevaron frente a Tsunade, quien se notaba esa tarde más incómoda y nerviosa que de costumbre. De hecho, Gaara habría jurado que estaba triste. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y qué tenía que ver eso con él? Él sólo estaba esperando el regreso de Lee para poder decirle lo mucho que lamentaba la discusión pasada, y por supuesto recordarle y reiterarle lo mucho que lo amaba y necesitaba, talvez volver a hacer la torpe promesa de que nunca pelearían y esas cosas sin sentido que normalmente olvidaban.

Dios, Gaara se moría por besar esos labios suaves y sedosos.

Y a pesar de sentir tanta emoción contenida dentro de su pecho, podía notar el aura depresiva que conformaba la sala.

Los ojos aguamarina se dirigieron al sensei de Lee, a ese Maito Gai que había representado para el pelirrojo un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero al cual había terminado por tolerar viendo el profundo amor incondicional que sentía su Amo del Taijutsu hacia él. Pero algo en esa imagen no encajaba. ¿Maito había estado… llorando? A pesar de que en ese instante mostraba un rostro impertérrito, de una seriedad casi dolorosa.

Y de pronto una cabeza rubia apareció de la nada, dirigiéndose hacia a él a una velocidad casi electrizante. Una punzada traspasó el corazón de Gaara al contemplar el descompuesto rostro de Naruto anegado en lágrimas. Sin mucha ceremonia se lanzó a los brazos de Gaara, tomándolo desprevenido, golpeando débilmente su pecho, mascullando cosas sin sentido que no hicieron sino molestar un poco al Kage. Y de repente toda la verdad, así de cruel en su propia mezquindad, golpeó el rostro del pelirrojo, achicando su corazón hasta casi hacerlo una bola diminuta y casi inexistente. Porque esos balbuceos, aparentemente sin razón de ser, se encargaron de acabar con todo aquel pequeño pedazo de felicidad que Gaara se había encargado de conquistar y mantener.

-Naruto…- murmuró Gaara, pero los histéricos sollozos del rubio lo acallaron.

-Está muerto, Gaara- dijo atropelladamente mientras golpeaba el pecho del pelirrojo de forma casi delirante- el cejotas está muerto…

.

.

.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Indeed

**Pareja:** Gaara/Lee

**Estado:** Incompleto

**N/A:** Hellooo! Jejeje a ver... al fin pude recuperar el segundo capitulo!!!! Estaba perdido en uno de los tantos procesadores online que probe hace tiempo. asi que este es el segundo capi, medio raro, para variar, pero en fin... Eso es lo de menos! Ahora si, tras esto, el fanfic queda temporalmente SUSPENDIDO! Jejeje gomen.

* * *

**_Indeed_**

**_II_**

Él debía haberse concentrado. Debía haber pensado únicamente en ganar, pelear, defenderse. Saltar, evadir, atacar. ¿Pero como concentrarse si aquel chico no salía de su mente? ¿Cómo intentar pelear con todas sus furzas si aquel al que amaba había dicho que no deseaba volverlo a ver?

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Lee debería marcharse y dejarle en paz.

Era entonces cuando la muerte parecía tan acertada, no llamarla pero tampoco combatirla. De todas formas sus segundos estaban contados, ya fuese por la profunda herida en el pecho o por el corazón destrozado con anterioridad. Fuese cual fuese el caso, ya no había nada para él, tan sólo la fría desesperanza al saber que todo acababa, tan lentamente, con los gritos de sus compañeros que permanecían demasiado ocupados con sus propias peleas.

-¿No vas a defenderte?- preguntó su enemigo.

Resultaba irónico que fuera precisamente su contrincante quien preguntara aquello. Lee tan sólo cerró los ojos, inspiró pronfundamente, se ahogó con su propia sangre y tomó una pose de batalla. Fingía bastante bien. Su oponente soltó una carcajada de júbilo y se lanzó en su dirección. Soltó un par de shurikens con sellos explosivos que Lee evadió con relativa dificultad. Luego desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás del ninja de la Hoja. Intentó patearle las costillas pero Lee fue más rápido y le evadió a tiempo.

El ninja enemigo volvió a acercarse y le asestó varios puños al rostro, los cuales Lee recibió sin demostrar dolor. Luego le dió una patada en el estómago y el pelinegro salió volando en dirección a unos árboles. Sintió varias de sus costillas quebrarse tras el impacto y una le perforó un pulmón. Su pierna también estaba rota, así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Aún así, Lee supo que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Si no iba a pelear por Gaara, al menos lo haría por su aldea, por lograr llevar con éxito aquella misión y no decepcionar a su sensei.

-¿Te levantas?- cuestionó el otro mientras le miraba ponerse de pie, en su rostro una mezcla de admiración y enojo.

Rock Lee era digno de admirar, al menos por su determinación y sus buenas habilidades. Si al menos en esa ocasión combatiera con el corazón...

Pero no puedes ganar si no tienes ganas de vivir. Eso era lo mismo que cubrirte en aceite y saltar al fuego. Pero Lee no iba a matarse. No. Él iba a esperar a que otro hiciera el trabajo. El ninja frente a él escupió al suelo. Estaba aburrido y la pelea se hacía larga. Sacó varios kunais y los lanzó en dirección a Lee; uno de ellos se clavó en su brazo, los otros fueron esquivados.

Lee se llevó una mano al estómago y fijó la vista en su oponente.

Había desaparecido.

-¿Me buscabas?- justo detrás de él.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo mandó directo al suelo. Su rostro dió contra la dura piedra y supo que su cabeza se había abierto a causa del golpe. El dolor, a esas alturas, era insostenible. Era como una salamandra que lamiera cada uno de sus nervios. Un dolor físico, tan físico que parecía casi tangible. Ni siquiera cuando había combatido a Gaara había padecido algo así.

No. Se negó a pensar en Gaara.

-Muere...

Abrió levemente los ojos, lo máximo que el dolor le permitió, justo para ver los sellos explosivos que caían sobre él, como una hermosa lluvia fatal.

"Voy a morir", se dijo entonces, completamente convencido. Y recordó las palabras del pelirrojo.

Sonrió a duras penas.

Después de todo, dedicar su último pensamiento a Gaara no iba a estar tan mal.

Entonces hubo un '¡BOOM!', y todo se tornó negro.

**XxXxX**

El cielo estaba oscuro, lleno de gigantescos nubarrones que amenazaban con derramarse en cualquier instante. Tan sólo algunas gotitas presurosas e impulsivas se aventuraban al suelo, golpeando valientemente los trajes negros de los que se encontraban congregados en el cementerio.

Los rostros de los presentes se mostraban contraídos, e incluso algunos lloraban. Allí estaba Gai-sensei, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión dolida del que ha perdido todo. Estaba Tenten, quien lloraba en el hombro de Ino y se secaba las lágrimas pudorosamente. También estaba Neji, quien contemplaba con mirada vacía el féretro negro frente a él. A su lado Sakura-chan, la hermosa Sakura-chan, se limpiaba las abundantes lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, en un llanto sosegado como el de las viudas que han perdido a su amoroso marido.

Tsunade estaba en el medio, precediendo la ceremonia, con el rostro imperturbable porque ha visto a demasiados caer, aunque este chico, Rock Lee, era especial. Especial porque le había tomado aprecio tras aquella lejana operación.

En realidad era difícil no encariñarse con Lee.

Y, finalmente, en una de las esquinas estaba Gaara.

Gaara, el estoico Kazekage de Sunagakure, el amante más devoto de Rock Lee. Allí, con el cabello del color de la sangre y la piel resplandeciendo, no mostraba ninguna emoción. Ni dolor por la pérdida del que más amaba ni arrepentimiento por haberle dicho aquellas hirientes palabras. Tan sólo estaba allí, como distante, con los ojos azules desprovistos de toda luz y toda vida. Resultaba casi como un fantasma, saber que le había perdido y que tal vez era su culpa.

No, él sabía que no era el responsable, o al menos eso intentaba creer.

Pero resultaba tan difícil cuando todos aquellos ojos lo miraban acusadoramente... No había necesidad de que apuntaran con el dedo en su dirección o manifestaran su descontento con palabras. Gaara sabía que todos los que estaban allí lo culpaban por la muerte de Lee, como si él lo hubiese matado con sus propias manos. Estaba escrito en sus ojos, la decepción, los gritos que clamaban para que se fuera, como si él no tuviese derecho a estar allí presente, dispuesto a sufrir aquel mismo dolor.

El propio Gai-sensei le miraba con furia y apretaba los puños. Se contenía al máximo para no saltar sobre él y golpearle con fuerzas. Y gritarle:

'¡Devuélveme a mi Lee!'

Y ojalá Gaara pudiera hacerlo volver. Pero sabía que esto era imposible. Lee se había ido y jamás regresaría. E incluso este pensamiento, el que le había perdido para siempre... no podía ser posible. Gaara aún se negaba a creer que aquel que estaba allí, descompuesto, inerte, con el rostro pálido y los ojos cerrados, era aquel que había prometido que jamás le dejaría, que jamás se apartaría de su lado.

¡Simplemente no podía ser!

Ese no podía ser su Lee. Su dedicado amo del Taijutsu, lo único que tenía, el único en el que confiaba. No podía abandonarlo, ¡no podía! Y sin embargo...

Allí estaba la dura realidad de una tarde sin vida, de personas que lo aborrecían en silencio y se apartaban de él como si contrajera la peste. Únicamente Naruto estaba de su lado, con las saladas lágrimas que no habían dejado de caer desde que se enterara de la fatal noticia.

Gaara ni siquiera pudo acercarse al féretro.

"No pudimos hallar las otras partes del cuerpo", habían dicho mientras acomodaban lo último que quedaba del pelinegro.

Y el Kage lo había contemplado todo de forma ausente, negando dentro de su mente que aquello pudiese ser real. Pero lo era. Y Naruto lo tomaba del brazo y susurraba en su oído que no era su culpa, esas cosas pasaban, los ninjas mueren un día u otro. Lee fue un shinobi valiente y poderoso. Estaría feliz de saber que tantos camaradas le apreciaban tanto.

Pero Gaara no podía creer aquello.

-Está muerto- se dijo mientras veía el ataúd ser depositado en una fosa honda.

Echaron tierra a la fosa, un poco y luego más hasta dejar el suelo completamente liso, como si nada hubiera pasado. Las gotas de lluvia cayeron más fuertemente, incansables, como si el mismo cielo llorara la pérdida. Gai depositó una peqeña flor sobre lo último que sería su pupilo favorito casi su hijo, dio la media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada. Poco a poco los demás también fueron marchándose.

Al final tan sólo quedaron Naruto y él.

-Lo perdí...- murmuró sintiendo la vista empañada, los cabellos que se pegaban a su frente, el pecho vacío y una sensación quemante en la garganta.

Terribles escalofríos lo recorrieron y ni siquiera el calor del abrazo del rubio pudo reconfortarlo o apartar la estridente frialdad que lo recorría.

-Lo siento mucho, Gaara- susurró Naruto por encima del sonido de la lluvia-. Me quedaré si lo deseas.

Pero el pelirrojo negó levemente con la cabeza, sin haberle escuchado siquiera. Y Naruto agachó el rostro, sabiendo de antemano que aquella sería la respuesta. Le dedicó una última sonrisa de conmiseración y se marchó de modo silencioso.

Y allí quedó entonces Gaara, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir o qué pensar. ¿A quién responsabilizar? Se mordió los labios cuando un poderoso espasmo lo recorrió, y tan sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su vista empañada no era sólo a causa de la lluvia. Aquello que hacía arder sus ojos... eran lágrimas. La primera vez que lloraba y era... doloroso. Tan doloroso como saber que había perdido lo único que necesitaba, lo único por lo que vivía.

-Mi Lee...

**XxXxX**

Estaba flotando. Esa era la única explicación para esa insoportable sensación de que no tenía peso, de que no había nada debajo o por encima de él. Además, tampoco había dolor. Tan sólo como si se tratara de un ser sin cuerpo, sin brazos o piernas, tan sólo él. ¿Eso se sentía estar muerto? Porque estaba muerto, ¿verdad? Esa explosión debió haber acabado con él, en aquel claro de bosque, en solitario.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo estaba todo tan oscuro que realmente no estuvo seguro de haberlos abierto en verdad.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó, pero tampoco estuvo seguro de si aquel sonido era su voz.

¿Era ese el Infierno?

-No- respondió una voz grave y extremadamente suave.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- intentó saber, de nueva cuenta sintiendo como si sus propios sentidos le engañasen.

Pero había alguien. Estaba esa presencia cálida, acogedora, que le transmitía tanta paz. Estaba el brillo que de pronto hería sus ojos, y la apabullante sensación de que lo que se avecina es tremendamente impactante. ¡Y lo era! Allí, en medio de la enloquecedora oscuridad, cuando todo parecía perdido, sin un sitio a dónde ir o al cuál regresar, estaba esta presencia, calmada y sosegada que le observaba por entre sus mantos blancos y brillantes.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó casi sin fuerzas, pero sintiendo su alma calentarse mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Era un calor que no tenía comparación, que se extendía por cada célula de su ser y le llenaba.

Entonces no supo cómo, pero se dio cuenta de que aquella figura sonreía. Y su sonrisa era aún más cálida y con la fuerza y la luz de un millón de soles. ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué acariciaba su rostro casi con misericordia? ¿Acaso estaba en el Cielo?

-No estás en el Cielo, pequeño- respondió nuevamente la voz profunda, antigua y ancestral.

Y Rock Lee lo supo de inmediato, que había en su tono algo divino.

En su mente volvió a formularse la misma pregunta que aparentaba no tener respuesta. ¿Quién era?

-Soy Dios, Lee.

Pero el pelinegro estuvo casi seguro de que había escuchado mal. ¿Dios? ¿Dios de verdad?

-Dios, Kamisama, como quieras llamarme, soy Yo- el ser soltó una pequeña risita divertida, tan esperada la incredulidad.

Y mil dudas invadieron a Lee en ese momento. Porque ese era Dios, no había más explicación. ¿O sería acaso un Genjutsu en el cual había caído sin darse cuenta?

-No es ninguna técnica, Lee. Estás muerto...

Ah, sí, definitivamente, estaba muerto.

Lee casi pudo haber sonreído, tristemente, melancólicamente, ante aquellos recuerdos que pasaban frente a sus ojos, como imágenes intermitentes que buscaran recordarle todo aquello que había dejado atrás. Había perdido a su sensei, a sus amigos, sus ideales, las cosas que amaba, sus personas importantes y, por sobretodas las cosas, había perdido a Gaara. Había perdido los hermosos momentos que nunca más regresarían: las peleas, los besos, las cenas bajo la luz de las velas, las noches contemplando la luna llena, los esperados viajes a Suna... y entonces un poco más: las tiernas sonrisas, las miradas cálidas, las placenteras caricias, los electrizantes besos, la sensación de saberse completo, el pensamiento de no necesitar nada más porque todo lo que había podido desear está encerrado en esos fuertes brazos, en su férrea determinación, en su estoica personalidad que sólo ante él se ablandaba...

Oh, su adorado Gaara. Su perfecto Kazekage de ojos tristes.

También a él lo había perdido.

Casi sin darse cuenta una nueva calidez lo inundó, y se percató de que estaba llorando. Sin siquiera proponérselo, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, o lo que pensó que era su rostro.

Se sentía tan triste, tan desconsolado.

¿Así se sentía la muerte?

-¿Duele, pequeño?- preguntó Dios mostrando su infinita conmisceración.

Lee asintió.

-No tienes que preocuparte- murmuró la deidad sonriendo cariñosamente, sintiendo las ganas de estrujar a Rock Lee contra su pecho.

Se le veía tan necesitado, tan débil. Su propia creación en su peor miseria. Uno de sus hijos, derrotado ante él. Y tenía un alma tan pura...

Sí, ese era el quid de la cuestión. Su alma.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Lee?

-No- respondió con la voz tomada por el llanto-. No lo sé, Kami-sama.

Pero quería saber. De verdad que quería. ¿Qué sería de él a partir de ese momento?

Y Dios sonrió.

-Mi pequeño, no se suponía que estuvieras muerto- recordó casi con nostalgia, como haciendo memoria, recordando entre los miles de millones de sucesos que debían ocurrir en el futuro. Pero, en particular, aquel que concernía a la muerte de este joven-. Tú debías morir en unos años más adelante. Pero ahora estás aquí. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer contigo?

Rock Lee guardó silencio, esperando su sentencia.

-Eres un asesino, pequeño- recordó el kami casi con lástima, como si de algún modo condenarle resultase doloroso hasta para él-. Has sesgado tantas vidas aún sin proponértelo. E incluso sabiendo que lo que hacías estaba mal, y no te has detenido. Podría enumerar aquí a los muchos inocentes que has lastimado, las familias que has separado, los hijos que has herido, pero me temo que nunca terminaría. ¿A dónde crees que te debo mandar, Lee?

Y con cada palabra proferida, el pelinegro sentía como si una sentencia fuera dictada. Sí, tenía razón, por supuesto. Él había asesinado a demasiada gente tan sólo por el designio de su Hokage. Siguiendo órdenes como una máquina, sin parar a pensar que tal vez las personas a las que mataba podían tener una familia, un hogar al que volver, una esposa que atender, hijos a los cuales cuidar. ¿Qué otro lugar quedaba para él que no fuese el Infierno?

-Así es, pequeño. El Infierno, pero...- al decir esto pareció considerar- no eres un asesino como todos los demás. Aún con los asesinatos y las misiones, hay algo en ti. Es tu inocencia, la cual aún no has perdido. Es tu humanidad, la bondad de tu corazón, es... el Amor.

-¿El Amor?- cuestionó Lee, dudoso. ¿Le salvaría por amor?

Dios soltó otra pequeña corta risa.

-Tan sólo por haber amado te mereces el Cielo, pequeño. Por amar de corazón, a tal punto en que darías tu propia vida por la persona amada. ¿No es cierto?

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Lee impulsivamente, y Dios le miró con complacencia.

Sí, era esa la actitud que lo salvaba de las llamas del Infierno.

-Entonces me pregunto...- continuó Kami-sama con una nueva nota en su voz- ¿le salvarías a él?

Y Lee supo enseguida a quién se refería, y no necesitó pensar para responder.

-¡Claro! ¡Daría mi vida por Gaara!

-Pero es que ya nada puede salvarlo.

Ante esta revelación, los ojos de Lee se abrieron con estupor. ¿Que no podía ser salvado? Su corazón palpitó con violencia, intentó mirar a Dios directamente pero su brillo parecía herir sus sensibles pupilas tan mortales y tan frágiles. ¡Todo su ser exigía una explicación! Porque el solo pensamiento de que algo malo pudiese sucederle a Gaara era mucho peor que cualquier tortura que pudiesen dictaminar sobre él.

-Está escrito, que muera en un par de días y su alma vaya directamente al Infierno, él...

-¡¡¡No!!!- interrumpió Lee.

Dios le miró con falso interés.

-¿No?

-Por favor, Kami-sama, por favor...- pidió con la voz en un hilo- No mate a Gaara. No lo condene al Infierno. Sálvelo, por favor, se lo suplico.

Y de haberse podido poner de rodillas, Rock Lee lo habría hecho. Claro que Dios no iba a permitir algo así, después de todo ya tenía sus planes.

-Comprendo- accedió con otra sonrisa-. Eso quiere decir que si tuvieses la oportunidad, ¿le salvarías?

-¡¡¡Sí!!!

Un pequeño momento de silencio.

-Pues sólo hay una forma de salvarle ahora, pequeño. Pero es demasiado arriesgado hasta para ti.

-¡No me importa! ¡Haré lo que sea por él! ¡Lo que sea!

El kami negó con la cabeza y Lee le miró, desesperanzado. El Dios alzó una de sus luminosas manos y la oscuridad se borró de un soplo. De pronto todo era claridad y Lee tuvo serios problemas para saber en dónde estaba, o en qué posición. De repente algo mojó su rostro...

Alzó la vista justo para encontrar unas horribles nubes negras, gigantescas, peligrosas. Parecían sacadas prácticamente de una pesadilla. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Y de pronto llovía, esas gruesas gotas de lluvia que parecían salir disparadas a la superficie, como dardos peligrosos, agujas de hielo que se clavaran en sus redondos ojos negros.

-Mira- el kami demandó su atención. Lee contempló a donde el dios le señalaba, y no pudo sino abrir los ojos con suma sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era aquel que permanecía bajo la lluvia. En el cementerio.

-Mi Gaara...- pronunció casi sin voz, y con tan sólo mencionar su nombre se vio a sí mismo a su lado, tan cerca que incluso pudo reconocer las lágrimas que brotaban de los hermosos ojos azules. Entonces no pudo evitar gritar- ¡Gaara!

Se acercó al pelirrojo e intentó abrazarle, pero tan sólo pasó a través de él, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

-No puedes tocarle- advirtió el dios, su voz que parecía venir de todos lados. Aunque Lee no pudiera verle, pues en realidad sólo tenía ojos para su pelirrojo, sabía que estaba presente-. Él no puede verte, ni oírte. No sabe que estás aquí. De hecho, estás allí...

Sólo hasta ese momento Lee contempló lo que Gaara miraba con tanta intensidad.

Observó la piedra fría y perfectamente tallada y se llevó una mano a los labios, horrorizado.

Era su tumba.

Una lápida que rezaba en sencillas y profundas letras negras: Rock Lee.

Estaba muerto...

Y Gaara sufría por él, y sus hermosas gemas azules se derramaban débilmente. Su piel brillaba, por la lluvia, por la oscuridad, por el entorno, y sus cabellos rojos se pegaban a su rostro, como si fuese un ser hecho de sangre. Y Lee pudo verlo, por supuesto, la tristeza, la melancolía, la desgarradora sensación de que no había nada ni nadie para él en el mundo. Su Gaara estaba tan triste, y sufría y padecía tanto...

-No quiero que sufra- murmuró Lee con los ojos llorosos.

Acercó una mano como si fuese a tocar el pálido rostro.

Estaban en Konoha, en el cementerio. Y aquella era su tumba, fría y gris. Gaara estaba solo, doliente, apretaba los puños y se mordía los labios. Lee sabía que quería gritar, y quería destruirlo todo a su alrededor. Pero se contenía porque no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para enjugar sus lágrimas. Porque dolía más allá que cualquier otro dolor que hubiese sentido antes.

-Si Gaara muere, como se supone que ocurra, ¿seguirá sufriendo?- preguntó Lee en voz baja, su corazón palpitando con violencia. De pronto sintiéndose impotente ante la terrible vista que ofrecía su pelirrojo.

-Mucho más de lo que ha sufrido nunca- respondió el dios.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por él?

Dios hizo una pausa:- Puedo darte la oportunidad de salvarlo. Pero es...

-No me importa- interrumpió Lee, en sus ojos una determinación sin límites-. Haré lo que sea necesario. Por favor...

El Kami sonrió con complacencia:- Debo explicarte, pequeño, lo que conlleva esta segunda oportunidad. Porque es algo que nunca antes he hecho.

Lee contempló a la figura que aparecía a su lado, de facciones que no podía distinguir pero que portaba una gentil sonrisa.

-Haremos un trato, pequeño- dijo mientras asentía repetidas veces-. Te permitiré volver junto a tu amado, y tú encontrarás la forma de demostrar que también él puede amar de corazón. Si lo consigues, le permitiré vivir un poco más, y cuando muera me aseguraré de que no vaya al Infierno.

Ante estas palabras, los ojos de Lee se abrieron como nunca antes. Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. ¿Otra oportunidad? ¿De verdad? ¿Lo que estaba escuchando era cierto?

El Kami asintió.

-Pero no todo será tan fácil, pequeño- añadió con otra afable sonrisa-. Volverás, sí, pero no regresarás siendo Rock Lee. Te daré otro cuerpo, y otro nombre y otra vida. Y si por alguna razón le mencionas algo, la más mínima cosa, sobre nuestro trato o tu verdadero ser, te castigaré como nunca he castigado a nadie. Y ni siquiera la peor de las mazmorras infernales será comparación para lo que haré contigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Lee ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Kami-sama!- agradeció con su sonrisa más brillante.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Kami-sama le estaba dando la oportunidad de salvar a su Gaara! ¡De verlo una vez más! ¡De amarlo de nueva cuenta!

-Y dime, pequeño, ¿no piensas preguntarme qué sucederá si no consigues tu cometido?

-¡No es necesario! ¡Sé que triunfaré!

El Kami soltó una risita divertida:- Si fallas tanto tú como él serán condenados al Infierno. Actualmente estás destinado a ir al Cielo, y tal vez incluso reencarnes en un nuevo cuerpo. ¿Arriesgarás tu futuro por él?

Lee agachó el rostro. Pero no lo estaba considerando. Su decisión estaba más que tomada.

-Amo a Gaara- dijo de forma firme y llevándose una mano al pecho-. No importa lo que pase conmigo si puedo salvarlo a él.

.

.

.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado!  
_


End file.
